A Brother's Love
by Tracker Girl 88
Summary: Hiei and Kurama are officially a couple. But when Hiei starts having dreams about Yukina, will the phrase 'a brother's love' gain a new meaning? Or will the frightful endings to the dreams come true? Who will Hiei choose? HieiKurama, HieiYukina, LEMONS
1. Chapter 1: The Dream

Disclaimer: I do not own YuYu Hakusho, nor do I want too, I'm just a huge fan.

Warning: There are a lot of lemons in this story and there are quite a few morbid murders. I'm sorry if it offends you, but I think this is going to be a great story.

Chapter 1: The Dream

There was a slightly warm breeze, flowing through the trees, playing with the black hair of a fire demon. He was sitting on a branch staring intently at the field that was right in front of him. In the field was a beautiful blue haired girl wearing a blue and white kimono. The fire demon was staring at her hungrily.

The girl came to a stop below the tree and looked up. She gave the fire demon a playful smile and took off running. In a flash, the fire demon was bounding after her, catching her in no time flat. He grabbed her around the waist and together they fell to the ground. The leaves and petals from the nearby peach trees surrounded the pair, making it almost impossible to see them.

The fire demon pulled on the kimono of the girl and kissed her mouth hungrily. Licking her bottom lip, she opened her mouth and he slipped his tongue in. After ruthlessly kissing the girl, he finally got off her kimono. He moved from her lips down to her neck, where he sucked and bit her right below the jaw line.

A moan escaped her mouth as he moved his hands to caress her soft pink nipples. Hearing her moans, the fire demon moved his head down and started sucking and biting her nipples, first one than the other. He received several needy moans from the girl and smiled.

She pulled at his black cloak, pulling it hard enough to loosen it and get it off. He moved back up to her lips and felt her small hands caress his back, slowly leading down to the button of his pants. She undid his pants, but before she could get them off, he moved his head down to her breasts, continuing his journey to her waist and then to her vagina. He started kissing and liking her, producing numerous screams from the girl. He stuck his tongue into her and felt the warm, soft, slippery flesh and tasted the sweet flavor of her juice as she moaned with delight.

After only a few minutes, she climaxed and came, making the fire demon smile even more with the delight he had given the girl. He moved back up to her waist, kissing and biting and sucking the entire way, stopping to give special attention to both her nipples before reaching her neck. His journey produced several more moans from the girl, only to have them smothered as he forcefully kissed her on the mouth.

They rolled over then, allowing the girl to get the fire demon's pants off. She continued to kiss him allowing his tongue to brutalize her mouth. Finally, she parted from his lips and made her way down, nipping the nape of his neck, kissing each of his hardened nipples, licking and kissing along his muscular abdomen. She came to stop between his legs, staring at the erect sex while rubbing it with her hands, producing all sorts of moans and heavy breathing from the fire demon.

She leaned down and kissed the tip of his penis, gaining a smile as he shuddered at the intimate act. She bent lower, taking hiss erection fully into her mouth, sucking and biting and licking. The fire demon moaned even louder.

Suddenly, there was a loud sound, as if something had been snapped in two. Looking down, the fire demon saw the girl's dismembered head still on his cock, one hand still gently holding the base of it.

He screamed as he watched the blood run out of the mouth and down his sex.

He turned to see a beautiful boy with long red hair and emerald green eyes staring at him, a smile on his lips.

"You are mine, Hiei," Kurama said with a laugh.


	2. Chapter 2: Troubled Nights

Disclaimer: I do not own YuYu Hakusho, nor do I want too, I'm just a huge fan.

So, like I said there are quite a few lemons in this story, and the last chapter was only the first one. Also, there tends to be quite a lot of foul language spilling from our favorite little fire demon's mouth. I'm sorry if it offends anyone, and you need simply review the story and tell me your complaints. This is my first fanfic, so I'd appreciate it if you could review my story.

Chapter Two: Troubled Nights

"AAAAAAAAAAARGH!!!!"

"Hiei, what's wrong?" said a frightened Kurama, looking at his lover's pale and sweating face.

"I was… you were… I must have been dreaming again," was all Hiei could get out before Kurama pulled him from his sitting position back into him.

It had been almost a year now since Kurama had convinced Hiei to move in with him. Hiei had been reluctant at first, but after they had 'fought' about it, Hiei gave in, or rather, was tricked into giving in.

**FLASHBACK:**

"Come on, Hiei," Kurama had said, "You sleep in my room almost every night and you still refuse to move in with me?"

"Hn. You are an idiot. I only sleep in your room because it's too damn cold outside to sleep in the fucking tree!" Hiei said, getting more pissed of as the conversation went on.

The two were currently sitting in the demon fox's living room drinking hot cocoa. Kurama had to suppress a laugh when Hiei took a drink and looked up at him with cool whip on his nose.

'_That is too cute_,' Kurama thought.

Hiei sat staring at Kurama and the giddy expression on his face.

"What the Hell is wrong with you?"

"Nothing," Kurama lied. He just couldn't bring himself to tell Hiei that there was something on his nose. He looked down at his own hot cocoa and when he looked back up, Hiei was trying to lick the cool whip off his nose. Kurama leaned over towards Hiei.

"Here, let me help you," Kurama said, just before licking the cool whip off with his own tongue.

Hiei blushed, as well as Kurama, and said, "What the fuck do you think you're doin', huh, fox?"

Kurama didn't answer, but instead, he opted to remove the cup of hot cocoa from the fire demon's hands and place it and his own on the coffee stand.

"Kurama, what…hmph!"

As Hiei started talking, Kurama grabbed him and kissed him passionately on the lips. At first, Hiei tried to pull away, but then he started to kiss the stupid fox back. Soon, Kurama and Hiei were both suppressing moans as they kissed deeper into each other. Hiei was tugging at Kurama's shirt, but couldn't seem to get the stupid thing off. Kurama, deciding he didn't want the shirt on anymore, leaned back and removed it.

A moment later, Kurama was on top of Hiei, straddling him. They were both kissing each other with more eagerness and passion, anticipating what would happen next.

Then the door bell rang, startling both boys. They fell off the coach and into a rather compromising position, one that allowed them both to feel the other's hard on.

Kurama scurried up, grabbing his shirt from where he tossed it as Hiei roared, "DAMN IT!!!!" so loudly that Kurama was sure that the neighbors had heard. Hiei ran to the door and opened it.

"What the hell do you want?" he said in a frightening and almost threatening way.

"I was gonna tell Kurama congrats on his apartment, sheesh!" was the reply Hiei got as the slick haired Spirit Detective entered the house.

Kurama came into the front room/ kitchen/ dining room area with his shirt back on, making Hiei look even more threatening.

"Hello Yusuke. I'm sorry about Hiei. He's just been a little aggravated by the fact that he's living with me."

"I AM NOT LIVING WITH YOU, YOU STUPID FOX!!!!"

"Great," Yusuke said, "that'll make job of findin' the little squirt easier." Yusuke had to dodge a punch aimed at his head by Hiei.

"Come on, Hiei! It's not like I'm asking you to stay here with me 24/7. I'm just asking that it would be nice if you had a place called home. Pweeeeaaaase?" At this, Kurama put on a puppy dog look which was enhanced by the fact that he turned his ears into that of Yoko Kurama.

"Yusuke slapped Hiei on the back and said, "'Course he'll stay. He loves ya!!" With that, Yusuke ran for his life.

"Stupid fucking detective, stupid fucking fox!!"

The door bell rang again, this time Kurama answered it. Hiei went back into the living room to wait when he heard a light and charming young voice say, "Hello, Hiei."

Hiei turned to see Yukina standing there. "I'm so happy that you will be living with Kurama-kun," she said with a smile.

The three of them talked for a while. When Yukina left, Kurama turned and smiled at Hiei.

"Fine, I'll stay."

Kurama leaned over and kissed Hiei.

**END FLASHBACK**

That had one of the most annoying and painful days of Hiei's life. Of course, everything from that day on got better and better. He had Kurama all to himself, and he had nothing to worry about. Yukina came over quite often to talk to Kurama, so Hiei could easily check up on her. That was before the dreams started.

"Hiei, you've been having these nightmares for over a month now, why won't you let me help you?" Kurama asked, his face full of concern.

"I'll be fine."

Hiei got up and went into the bathroom. Almost a year living together and they had only started sharing the bed a few months ago, and that was only because of a stupid night of drinking. Hiei was lucky, and he knew it, but he was afraid of the night, and the dreams he had that worsened them.


	3. Chapter 3: Midnight

Disclaimer: I do not own YuYu Hakusho, nor do I want to, I'm just a fan.

Okay, so I went to bed last night thinking about this chapter. I didn't know what I was going to do, but, well, you'll find out what happens.

Chapter Three: Midnight

Hiei came out of the bathroom, leaving the light on. He looked over at the bed to find those comforting green eyes staring at him. He knew that he should tell Kurama about his dreams, but was concerned for the safety of Yukina if he did. Demon foxes weren't known to share their lovers.

Kurama was lying on his side with one hand under the pillow and the other up near his chin. The blankets were down by his waist, revealing a well-toned upper body. His crimson hair was spread out behind him, giving the misjudgment that he was bleeding. Hiei looked at his fragile mate, not wanting to hurt him, but not wanting to stay in the room.

"I'm goin' out," the fire demon said, making startling Kurama.

"Hiei, it's midnight. Can you not wait to go out until morning?" Kurama asked.

"Hn," Hiei said, grabbing a black t-shirt before heading to the window.

Without waiting to hear what his fox had to say, Hiei leapt from the window sill and headed toward the forest in the center of town. He had to get away from Kurama, if only for a little while. As he approached the forest, he veered off course, headed towards Kuwabara's house instead. He needed to check to make sure Yukina was okay.

**FLASHBACK**

"Yukina, other than coming to congratulate me, and to help me with your… um… to help me with Hiei, what brings you here today?" Kurama asked, quickly changing his words from 'your brother' to 'Hiei' when he noticed the death glare he was being given.

"Oh!! I came to say that I've decided to move in with Kazuma," Yukina said in a quiet and shy voice.

"WHAT?" roared Hiei.

"Well, we've been dating for almost a year now, and he wants to make sure he can protect me so he asked if I would move in with him, and I said yes," Yukina said, wondering why Hiei was so upset.

"That asshole," Hiei muttered under his breath.

**END FLASHBACK**

Hiei sped towards Kuwabara's house, not planning on entering, just wanting to see if Yukina was alright. When he got there, he found Yukina snuggled up to Kuwabara, fast asleep. In spite of himself, Hiei couldn't help but get angry.

'_What are you so angry about? You've got Kurama; she's got Kuwabara, that's how it should be. Besides, she's your fucking sister,_' Hiei thought to himself.

He left his perch outside their front window and returned to the forest. He was surprised when a certain redhead was standing before it, waiting for Hiei to arrive.

"What to you so long? Did you go over to Yukina's again, because I assure you, she is in safe hands," Kurama asked.

"Hn. I know, I'm just so pissed off at that asshole for not asking me first if he could go out with her," was the reply he got.

Kurama smiled, and Hiei scowled at the thought that Kurama was thinking.

"Don't you fucking say it!! I know he don't know she's my little sister, but that's beside the fucking point," Hiei said, entering the forest without looking back.

Kurama just smiled before he took off after Hiei. He was not planning on getting into a fight with Hiei. Unless Yukina got Hiei to side with him, Kurama never won a fight.

Hiei stopped in a clearing within the forest and waited for Kurama to catch up. When he did, Hiei motioned him to come over and sit. When Kurama had, Hiei sat down beside him and leaned his head against the taller boy's shoulder. Kurama smiled inwardly and looked down at the little fire demon.

"Hiei," he said.

"Hn."

"I love you."

"Diddo, you stupid fox," Hiei said looking up into emerald eyes.


	4. Chapter 4: Pleasure or Pain?

Disclaimer: I do not own YuYu Hakusho, nor do I want to, I'm just a fan.

So, I'm hoping that you've liked the story thus far. The last chapter was kind of short, and I'm sorry about that, I just didn't want to put in what's happening during this chapter into last chapter. I hop you review; because I really like criticism, it helps me hone my writing skills. Enjoy!!  ( I had no idea you could do that!!)

Chapter Four: Pleasure or Pain?

Kurama bent down and kissed Hiei. Hiei was surprised, and pulled away, earning him a confused look from Kurama. Hiei did his best "I'm sorry" face, and leaned in and kissed Kurama. He could feel the fox smiling as their kiss was developed into a much more powerful and much more passionate kiss. He smiled himself, licking Kurama's bottom lip, gaining access to ravage the fox's mouth. As always, he tasted sweet, like strawberry sweet ice, which was Hiei's favorite kind.

Kurama let a moan escape from his throat as Hiei's tongue once again explored his mouth, wrapping around his own tongue, caressing the roof of his mouth. Kurama pushed Hiei onto his back, settling himself between the little fire demon's legs. Though this wasn't the first time they ad made love, every time seemed like it was.

Hiei pulled at Kurama's shirt, wanting to get rid of the barrier between them. He reached around the front of Kurama and started unbuttoning it. Kurama, on the other hand, was reaching down, between Hiei's legs. When he reached his goal, he started rubbing Hiei's hard sex.

"Hmm…aah... hmm."

Hiei couldn't help but let the moan escape from his lips. Kurama chuckled into the kiss, before releasing Hiei's lips, making his way down to his neck. Hiei got Kurama's shirt unbuttoned and glided it off from his fox's soft, supple skin. Kurama's hand was stilling busy between Hiei's legs, skillfully rubbing his hard on. He stopped, making Hiei grunt with frustration, and moved his hand up underneath Hiei's shirt.

He stopped his hands when they found Hiei's nipples, and started caressing them. Kurama was sucking, biting, kissing, and licking Hiei right below the jaw-line, near Hiei's ear, emitting a lot of gasps and moans from the demon. He stopped and took Hiei's shirt off before returning to kissing his neck. He proceeded down to Hiei's nipples, making them even harder, before reaching his hands down to undo Hiei's pants. Hiei had his hands entangled in Kurama's hair as Kurama slowly moved from Hiei's chest, down to his thighs. He took of Hiei's pants before grabbing his cock again, stroking it up and down; kissing Hiei's thighs. Hiei let out a scream of delight.

Kurama smiled and bent down, kissing the tip of Hiei's sex, before taking the organ into his mouth. His tongue swirled around the tip, and the moan that he heard was proof of the little demon's delight. With one hand playing with Hiei's balls, Kurama used his other hand to ready Hiei for penetration. He rubbed his fingers in and out of Hiei, gaining more delightful screams out of him.

With a final scream, Kurama tasted the sweet bitterness of Hiei's juice within his mouth. He slowly moved back up to Hiei's mouth, licking and kissing the sensitive skin along the way. When he reached Hiei's mouth, he kissed him, quickly gaining access. Hiei could taste himself on Kurama's tongue, and that only made the kiss all the more sweeter. He lowered his hands, taking Kurama's pants of with a quick flick of the wrist. Kurama never knew how he did it, but he didn't care.

With one stroke, Kurama put his sex inside of Hiei, and, not waiting for Hiei to adjust, started stroking in and out. Hiei howled in painful pleasure as Kurama hit the spot that was most sensitive to Hiei. He stroked harder and faster, every time emitting more screams from Hiei. Kurama started moaning himself as they both neared their climax.

With one final stroke, both Hiei and Kurama were spent. Kurama leaned his head on Hiei's shoulder, pulling out of him so Hiei could get more comfortable.

"My turn," Hiei said sadistically.

He rolled over, taking Kurama with him. Now on top, Hiei bent down and kissed Kurama briefly, before moving his hands down to stroke and caress Kurama's spent organ. Hiei kissed Kurama's neck, bit and licked his nipples, slowly working his way down to his erection. Taking into his mouth, Hiei sucked and hummed, making Kurama squeal and moan with delight. Kurama was more experienced, Hiei knew exactly how to get the fox to scream with pleasure.

As Hiei bobbed his head up and down, Kurama continued to moan. Soon he was spent yet again, and all he could do was lay there. Hiei smiled at his work and returned to the fox's face for a passionate kiss. When the kiss concluded, Hiei pummeled into Kurama, making him scream. He decided that since Kurama hadn't waited for him to adjust, he wasn't going to wait for Kurama to. He started pumping in and out vigorously making Kurama scream over and over again. As Hiei felt himself ready to come, he closed his eyes, letting go of reality.

_Suddenly there was a loud sound, as if something had just cracked in two. Hiei looked down at the girl between his legs, finding only her head, with his penis still inside her mouth, and her hand, still holding the base of his sex. Hiei screamed in terror as he watched blood seep out of her mouth, down his sex, and onto her dismembered hand._

_Hiei looked up to find a beautiful figure standing in the tree above him, a whip of thorns in his hand. His crimson hair was flowing in the breeze and his eyes held the utmost love, but they held the utmost evil as well._

_Kurama smiled down at the terrified fire demon, laughing._

"_You are mine, Hiei, and only mine!!" he said laughing, before taking of._

Hiei screamed as he both reached climax and awoke from the memory of his dreams. Kurama lie limp beneath him, and Hiei was afraid that the beautiful figure beneath him. The passionate love they had made became a terror for Hiei, and all he could do was grab his clothes and run.

I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's, in my mind, a damn good one. I'll cry if it gets deleted because it really is a beautiful image. Any way, please review!!!!


	5. Chapter 5: Running Away

Typical disclaimer: I don't own YuYu Hakusho.

Also, typical warning, there are a lot of yaio (sp?) and swearing in this story. Also, there are moments of incest. If it offends you, please review and I will do what I can to correct the problem.

Chapter 5: Running Away

Hiei grabbed his clothes off the ground and started running. Kurama laid there in shock; trying to figure out what was wrong. He and Hiei had just made love and then Hiei had screamed in what seemed to be horror. Then he proceeded to grab his clothes and run. Kurama didn't know if he should go after the little fire demon or not.

Though his legs were weak, Kurama pushed himself up got dressed. He didn't know where Hiei was going, but Kurama decided the best place to start was by asking Yukina if she had seen him. It was almost four in the morning, and though Kurama didn't want to wake her up, he knew she would be concerned by the fact that Hiei was missing.

He put his clothes on as he ran. Not wanting to see either Yukina or Kurama, he was amazed to find himself at Yusuke's front door. He pounded at the door screaming for Yusuke to wake up. He wasn't worried about waking the neighbors up, and since Yusuke lived alone, he didn't have to worry about waking his mother up either.

"YUSUKE WAKE YOUR GODDAMN ASS UP AND GET THE HELL OUT OF BED!!!" Hiei roared.

"Wuh…dammit Hiei! What the H E double hockey sticks are you doin' here at four in the mornin'?" Yusuke asked.

"I need to talk to someone."

Kurama went back to his apartment and took out some clothes. If he was going to go anywhere, he had to get clean. There were bits of leaves stuck in his hair, and his back and legs were all muddy. Hiei might not like living in doors, but having sex outside was almost undesirable. Sometimes, if the location were right, like a sandy beach or a picnic in the park, sex was great to be had outside. But in a forest after a week of rain? Oh well, that was Hiei for you.

Kurama slipped out of his clothes and threw them in the laundry basket. He went into the bathroom and turned on the hot water, letting it heat before adding cold water to create the perfect blend. He combed his hands through his hair in order to get most of the bits of leaves and twig out. When he was satisfied enough, he turned and walked to the shower, easing into it as he felt the spray of water hit his back and run down his thighs.

All Kurama could think about as he washed his body was Hiei's gentle touch, but he was terrified that whatever was bothering the little demon was never going to go away. Kurama sank to his knees in the tub, and started to cry. He couldn't bear the thought of losing Hiei to an unknown terror. He did his best to stop the tears and stood up. He washed and rinsed his hair before getting out of the tub. Once out, he sank once again to a sitting position and cried, this time, not even caring to try to stop the tears.

Hiei sat on the spirit detective's couch, accepting the warm cup of coffee that was being offered to him.

"So what's your problem? You and your little boy-toy get in a fight?" Yusuke asked, being the insensitive jerk that he was.

"No, I just… I keep having dreams about Yukina," Hiei said in a quiet and embarrassed voice.

"So, she's ya sista. You can dream about her, since she's ya family an' all," Yusuke said, not fully understanding the kind of dreams Hiei was having. When he looked up at Hiei and saw him staring at him, he slowly came to a realization.

"Whoa, hold on there. Are you telling me that these dreams you're havin'… that they involve _sex_?!"

"Yes. I hate 'em, but that's not the worst thing."

"What's worse then dreamin' about havin' sex with ya sista?"

"Simple, I don't have sex with her, it's just, well, I guess it's just foreplay, but before I get a chance to, well, let's just say something happens before anything is done."

"Okay. I'm lost," Yusuke said with a completely confused look on his face.

"Look dammit! Before I get a chance to cum, Yukina gets killed! Her head always gets dismembered and it's always by the same person."

"No! Are you tellin' me she dies before you get your kicks?"

"YES YOU IDIOT!!! SHE'S KILLED BY KURAMA!" Hiei roared.

Yusuke looked dumb founded and stared at Hiei. He couldn't believe that Hiei just said he wanted his sister but Kurama is getting in the way. He didn't know what to say by what Hiei had just shouted. The part that shocked him the most was that Hiei had told him, not Kurama.

"Hiei, ya ever think ta tell Kurama about these dreams?"

"You kidding? I couldn't do that. Kurama wouldn't understand, and foxes aren't known for their ability to share."

"You'll never know unless you tell him."

Yusuke then told Hiei to go home and practically pushed him out of the house. Hiei stood there for ten seconds before walking off. He decided to go to Yukina's house to make sure she was OK. When he got there, he first looked into the window. He found Yukina in the kitchen, appearing to be making coffee. 

Hiei went to the front door and knocked.

"I"ll get it!"

The door opened, Yukina standing behind it. She was wearing a shorter than normal blue and white kimono. It was so short that if she bent over, anyone could probably see her panties. Before he knew what he was doing, he grabbed her, making her shriek, pulled her to him, and kissed her on the lips. It wasn't supposed to be a brief kiss, but a startled and half muffled cry reached Hiei's ears, he let go of Yukina to see Kurama running away from him.


	6. Chapter 6: Brother

Typical disclaimer: I don't own YuYu Hakusho.

Okay, so story thus far, Hiei is having incestuous dreams about Yukina with Kurama killing her in the end. He had sex with Kurama, but just before coming had a memory from his dreams surge into his head, freaking him out. He then ran off to Yusuke's house, leaving Kurama alone and frightened. After talking to Yusuke, Hiei went to Yukina's house and, without thinking, kissed her. Kurama saw this and now he is running away. Only three chapters left!!

Chapter Six: Brother

**FLASHBACK **(author's interruption: there are a lot of flashbacks in this story, huh?)

Kurama stopped crying, grabbed a towel, and finished drying himself off. He got dressed in his magenta uniform and put his shoes on. He then called Yukina.

"Hello?" a sleepy voice answered.

"Hello, Yukina. I'm sorry to interrupt your sleep, but Hiei's missing, and I'm worried about him," Kurama said, trying to keep from crying.

"Oh! Well, come on over, I'll make some coffee and we can talk about where he might be," Yukina said, now fully awake.

Kurama put the phone down and headed for the door. In the back of his mind, he hoped that Hiei would go to Yukina's and get there before him, so he wouldn't have to worry anymore. He took off down the street, running as fast as he could. Yukina's house was a twenty minute walk, but running, he would get there in less than five. He reached her house and turned the corner.

He stopped dead in his tracks. His Hiei, his lover, was standing in her doorway, kissing Yukina. He yelled in shock, trying to muffle the sound. Hiei heard it, breaking away from the kiss. All Kurama could do was turn tail and run.

**END FLASHBACK**

"Oh no!" Hiei said.

"Hiei, why did you kiss me?"

"Yukina, I've been having dreams about you, which I shouldn't have, but I'll explain it later. Right now, if I don't find Kurama, he'll get himself fucking killed!"

With that, Hiei took off running after the fox. He dodged around cars and people, quickly gaining ground. Kurama noticed this, and sped up, trying to get somewhere where there weren't a lot of people. He found the park deserted and transformed into Yoko Kurama, gaining even more speed.

"You stupid fucking fox," Hiei yelled "slow your ass down a minute and talk to me!"

"Without questioning why, Kurama whipped around and stopped. Hiei stopped right in front of him. He reached out, trying to grab Kurama's hand.

"Touch me and I'll kill you where you stand!" Kurama snarled.

"Kurama," Hiei started.

"Don't you dare! Don't you dare call me that! Is that the reason you've been acting so strange? Because your fucking your sister?" Kurama demanded.

"No! I kissed her! Who cares?! It was just a kiss!"

Once again, Hiei tried to caress the demon fox.

"Fuck you!"

Kurama took off again, but this time, he summoned a wall of plants. Hiei wasn't going to mess with him. He took off and headed home, deciding that it would be better to wait for the fox to cool down before trying to explain things. He went back to Kuwabara's house to find him talking to Yukina.

When Hiei knocked on the front door, Kuwabara answered and, seeing who it was, slammed it in his face. Hiei really wasn't in the mood for rude sonofabitches and proceeded to kick the door down.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE!!!" Kuwabara roared. "How dare you come here after assaulting my Yuki-chan?"

"Listen, Kurama's missing, and I need Yukina's help to find him."

"Like hell you do!! You little squirt, I'll fucking kill you!!!"

With that, Kuwabara drew his spirit sword and started attacking Hiei. Hiei, in return, grabbed his sword and, using the flat part of the blade, struck Kuwabara upside the head, knocking him out.

"Kazuma!!" Yukina cried.

"He'll be fine," Hiei said sheepishly.

"You monster!!" How could you? First you attack me and then try to kill my Kazuma? What are you? Who are you to think you have a right to attack Kazuma? He didn't do anything wrong," Yukina said, crying and attempting to hit Hiei's chest. She sunk into him, not wanting to but having no energy left to fight.

"You think he did nothing to me? He stole you. He used you. He took advantage of you," Hiei said calmly, trying not to give too much away.

With renewed anger and fighting spirit, Yukina screamed, "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU TO THINK THAT I WAS STOLEN FROM YOU?"

"YOUR BROTHER!!!" Hiei, realizing what he just said, was scared at what Yukina was going to say.

This was kind of a short chapter, and I apologize.


	7. Chapter 7: Death Bed

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, just this story.

So Hiei told Yukina that he's her brother. Wonder what happens next. Dadadadum!!!

Chapter 7: Death Bed

Hiei stared at Yukina as she stared back at him.

"What?...What did you just say?" Yukina inquired, shocked and frightened at Hiei's words.

"I'm…I'm your brother," Hiei said, defeated by humility and anguish that he had just told the truth to his sister.

"How? I've been looking for my brother for the longest time. I gave up hope. I thought he was dead! You, you've been here since Yusuke and Kazuma rescued me from the black market. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I thought you would be afraid and reject me," Hiei said in a hushed voice. "I thought that if you knew I, a murderer and a convicted felon, was your brother, that you would be scared. I'd rather suffer with knowing that you'll never know me as who I am than have you scared of me."

"Hnnn," Kuwabara groaned, opening his eyes and looking up. "What the hell are you still doing here?! Get the fuck outta my house!"

"Kazuma, NO," Yukina cried. "He's my brother!"

Kuwabara stopped dead in his tracks. "What?"

"He's my brother!"

Yukina took both Kuwabara and Hiei into the living room and told them both to sit. Hiei sat on the couch; Kuwabara sat in his recliner chair. Yukina left momentarily and brought back three cups of coffee, a bowl of sugar, and a small bottle of creamer. She gave Kuwabara and Hiei each a cup, and then sat down next to Hiei.

"Can you tell me how you are my brother?" Yukina asked, looking at Hiei in a lasting shock.

"We have the same father, but different mothers. My father was the lord of the fire demon realm. He was on a mission to assassinate a small band of demons that had been causing problems when he met your mother. I had already been born, but because of my mother was an ice maiden, like yours, I was cast out. My father didn't know where I was, and thought that the demons he was hunting would have some information.

"He met your mother in the forest one night. She was lost and had an injured leg. He bandaged her leg and told her that he was headed to a nearby ice maiden village, and that he would accompany her until they reached it. It would take about a week. During that time, my father fell in love with the young ice maiden, and watched her from afar. He would watch her every move, and make sure she didn't get hurt.

"They reached the village and he left her the hands of one of her relatives that just happened to live there. He promised her that he would return and check up on her. He continued on his search for the band of demons, and on his search to find me. I wasn't with that particular band, and father did eventually find me, bringing me back to my own village, where I became more powerful, and, I'm sorry to say, killed off the entire village because they were planning on killing me after father died.

"That's a different story though. After my father dispatched the demons, he returned to the village where he let your mother. He told her that he was looking for his son, but that he would stay with her for a while. He said that one day the peach trees blossomed, and that day was when the two met in private and mated. They were forbidden lovers, but they didn't care. He left the village and came back after a few years to find the ice maiden married and with a daughter. He didn't know that he was the father, so he turned and left, without saying goodbye. He never went back to that village."

Hiei concluded the story and closed his eyes, waiting for Yukina to respond.

"Now I know why you kissed me," she said.

Hiei looked up in surprise.

"Have you been having weird dreams about people that look like you and me, in a field, surrounded by peach trees?"

"Hn. What kind of a…" Hiei started to realize what Yukina was getting at. "I thought it was you in the field! It was your mother! And the person who I thought I was was really…"

"Father," Yukina finished. "I've been having those dreams too. I was afraid at first, but what you just said, now it makes perfect sense."

Yukina smiled, and then started to laugh at what she had just realized. Hiei laughed too. The spirits of their father and her mother must have wanted them to know how they had met, and so had given their memories to their children. Hiei cursed himself for thinking that he had wanted to make love to his sister. But then he remembered how Yukina always was killed in the end.

"Yukina, how do your dreams end?"

"Oh, Kuwabara always comes in and beats the crap out of you. I'm guessing it was no different with you. Kurama probably did something to me in your dreams. I think that's because they aren't what we really want, just what our parents want us to remember."

Hiei shook his head in silent agreement. Everything made perfect sense now. He was worried about Kurama, but at least he now had something to tell him.

The phone rang and Yukina answered it.

"Hello? What?! Okay. No, he's right here. Yes I'll tell him. We'll be there shortly."

Yukina came back into the room and looked at Hiei. She looked frightened and about ready to cry.

"Hiei, Kurama's in the hospital."

"What?!"

"He was hit by a car. They don't know if he'll last the night. They say he's laying on his death bed."

Hiei got up and took off, heading towards the hospital. This was his fault. He started crying as he reached the hospital, finding Yusuke and Shiori in the waiting room. He looked at Shiori, who was watching him, and went to see his precious Kurama. The sight that awaited him made him cry out in agony.

The story thickens. I hope you enjoyed thsi chapter and I hope you review. As for the different mothers thing, according to the official YuYu Hakusho website, Hiei and Yukina do have different mothers, but the same father. At least now we know why Hiei's been dreaming about incest.


	8. Chapter 8: Miracle

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, just this story.

Chapter 8: Miracle

Hiei cried out in anguish. Shiori came over to him and wrapped her arms around him. Hiei couldn't believe his eyes. Kurama was hooked up to all sorts of machines, his leg was in a cast, and his face was bruised. Doctors and nurses were hovering over him, waiting for some sign of life.

"I did this to him," Hiei cried. "I killed my lover."

"Don't think like that," Shiori said reassuringly. "Shuichi will be fine. You'll see. You had nothing to do with this."

"I'm the one who made him run away. I'm the one who made him angry," Hiei sobbed, allowing himself to be led away from the window by Shiori.

"It isn't your fault. Shuichi is a smart boy, he wasn't the kind to go and be reckless and get hit by a car," Shiori said, struggling to fight back tears. "It was a drunk driver that hit him on the sidewalk. The police were chasing him and he drove up onto the sidewalk and my little boy was hit. None of this is your fault."

Both Hiei and Shiori cried openly, and Yusuke watched as Yukina and Kuwabara entered the hospital. Yukina hugged Yusuke and then went to her brother's side. Kuwabara looked as if he had seen a ghost and as if all the joy had been drained out of him.

"Hiei told us about how he's Yuki's bro," he told Yusuke.

"Well, at least now she can comfort him better, knowing that he's her family."

"Yeah. I hope Kurama pulls through."

"He's one tough cookie. He'll be fine."

With that, both Yusuke and Kuwabara went and sat beside the crying pair, while Yukina held both of their hands, caressing them with gentle words.

Weeks went by. The bruises on Kurama's face went away, and he was taken off the breathing machine. The doctors couldn't say if he was going to wake up or not. All they could say was time would tell. Hiei never left Kurama's side. He was constantly observant, searching for any sign of life. If Kurama twitched, Hiei was the first to know. Shiori had to work, but when she wasn't at work, she was at the hospital.

A few more weeks passed with no sign of life, leaving Hiei with little hope. Kurama's leg healed and now as Hiei watched him, he looked more and more as if he was just sleeping. Hiei could barely take it, and his eyes were red from lack of sleep and crying almost every day.

Another week passed and Hiei gave up hope. He wasn't planning on leaving Kurama's side, but he was certain that Kurama would never wake up.

"Hey, Kurama," Hiei whispered softly in his ear. "Remember those dreams? They were about me and Yukina. I thought they were anyway. Turns out they were about my father and her mother. It was the day Yukina was conceived, I think. I always woke with a fright because in the end of each dream, you killed her. I thought if I told you you'd get jealous and kill her." Hiei started crying at this point. Two months, and no sign of progress.

"I love you Kurama, please, please don't leave me." Hiei pleaded and started crying harder.

"Hmm."

Hiei heard a moan, and looked up, seeing Kurama's eyes fluttering. He figured it was just a trick his mind was playing on him, another false alarm that would give him hope. Now, though, nothing gave him hope. He stood up and bent over Kurama, his tears falling on the demon fox's face. He kissed his forehead and watched as Kurama calmed down. He closed his eyes, not wanting to see his lover look as if he were still sleeping.

"Hiei?"

A quiet voice filled the air. Hiei opened his eyes and stared at Kurama. The boy had woken up.

"DOCTORS!!! I NEED A DOCTOR IN HERE!!! HE'S AWAKE!" Hiei shouted. "He's awake!"

Hiei went back to Kurama's side and kissed him on the lips. He pulled away and Kurama smiled. The doctors came in and checked Kurama, seeing if he knew his name, where he was, and the date. Kurama's last answer made Hiei laugh. Kurama had said if he had been here longer than a day unconscious, and if he didn't know how long he'd been here, then how was he supposed to answer such a ridiculous question. The doctors joined in with Hiei and said that his brain was functioning normally, but Kurama would have to stay for at least another week for observation.

Three days into the observation week and Kurama was up and about. Though he was week, he loved getting up and out of bed. Hiei was still with him, never leaving his side, not even when he was in the bathroom. The nurse didn't wash Kurama because, well, he was underage and quite handsome, so Hiei helped. In no time, Hiei and Kurama's relationship was on the mend.

"Hiei?"

"Hn."

"I wasn't angry," Kurama said. "I was at first, but then I calmed down. I was heading home when I got hit. Mother said you blamed yourself, but you weren't to blame."

Hiei started crying again, "I love you, Kurama."

He bent down and kissed Kurama passionately and, if the nurse hadn't interrupted them with a giggled shriek, would have pleasured his fox until he was all pleasured out.

One final chapter. I wasn't sure if Kurama was going to live or die, but, well, as you can see, he lives.


	9. Chapter 9: Recovery

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, just this story.

This is the final chapter of this story. I hope you have enjoyed it and I hope that you will review on what you think about the story as a whole.

Chapter 9: Surprise

Kurama stepped outside for the first time in almost three months. He didn't remember most of it, but the week he had spent in observation had been hell. He hated hospitals with a passion. The only good thing was that Hiei had explained about the dreams and how he was getting them. The only bad part about Hiei being there was that he was constantly apologizing. Then the nurse had caught them making out and had shrieked and giggled, and every time she had seen them after that blushed and giggled like a school girl. It got quite annoying.

Hiei grabbed Kurama's hand and led him down the street.

"Where are we going?"

"Hn. Yusuke's."

"Why?"

"Hn."

Kurama looked at Hiei, dazed by the fact that he was holding his hand, and confused by the fact that he wouldn't say why they were going to Yusuke's. Hiei pulled him along for fifteen minutes before stopping in front of the spirit detective's door. He turned the knob and went inside. It was dark and quiet and Kurama had a creepy feeling crawling up his spine.

Suddenly the lights went on and everyone jumped up and yelled "SURPRISE!!!"

Kurama looked around, smiling and clamping his chest as if he had just had a heart attack. He saw Yusuke, Keiko, Botan, Yukina and Kuwabara. Shiori was there along with Koenma, which confused Kurama. Of course there was Hiei also.

Kurama went around and danced with everyone and talked to everyone about what had happened over the last three months. Thankfully, demons were starting to get the hint that Yusuke was in a bad mood, and stopped hanging around.

"Hey Koenma!"

"Hey there, Kurama! How you feelin'?"

"Excellent! May I inquire as to why you are here?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm here to parr-tay!"

Kurama laughed and was pulled away y Hiei who forcefully kissed him. Everyone stopped and stared at the two, and when they pulled apart, both Hiei and Kurama blushed. When everyone stopped staring and cheered the two on, they laughed and started dancing again. It was almost morning by the time Kurama and Hiei left the apartment, heading home.

"Kurama?" Hiei said.

"Yes?"

"I want to take you somewhere."

Hiei led the way to the Underworld. He wasn't sure if he should bring Kurama down here so close after being released from the hospital, but he did anyway. Light could be seen on the horizon as the two reached Hiei's desired destination.

It was a field surrounded by blooming peach trees. Kurama looked around in awe. He had never seen a place as lush and beautiful as this. The smell from the peach trees was intoxicating.

"Hiei, this is beautiful," Kurama said, still in awe.

"It's where my father met Yukina's mother and they became forbidden lovers. We may not be forbidden, but we are looked down upon because of our love," Hiei said, turning to face Kurama. He moved close o the fox and pulled Kurama into him. "If I had to choose between not loving you and death, I'd choose death in a heart beat. I can't survive without you."

He stood on his tiptoes and kissed Kurama, before playfully running away. Kurama chased after him, letting him stay in the lead. Soon, Hiei and Kurama were laughing and playing a basic game of chase. Hiei would run and Kurama would chase him before being turned on and becoming the one being chased.

They fell in the center of the field, to exhausted to move. Hiei moved closer to Kurama and leaned up on his elbow.

"I love you Kurama."

"I love you too, Hiei."

Hiei kissed Kurama, and in the field where fire meets ice, the two made love, not caring what the world thought of them, only caring about each other. Hiei didn't have any memory of his dreams, and Kurama could sense that Hiei was going to be okay.

Three months later, Hiei and Kurama were fighting a demon. They both were injured and in the end died in each other's arms.

_**THE END**_

Such a tragic ending, but that's the way the cookie crumbles. So what do you think? Let me know, pweease (puppy pouts).


End file.
